Arachni's Haunt
General Description Region: Depths of Tyria Arachni's Haunt is a 2-level dungeon. It is home to Arachni. You must have the quest Scrambled Reinforcements active in order to be able to progress further than the first level. Getting There Go southwest from Rata Sum through Magus Stones. The entrance to the Haunt is in the southwest corner. Quests *Scrambled Reinforcements18px NPCs Allies * 1 Beacon of Droknar * 20 Commander Hixx * 20 Hudd * 20 Vask Collectors *Dagnor Grubeater Foes *'Djinn' ** 24 Burning Spirit *'Elementals' ** 24 Flowstone Elemental (level 1) ** 24 Roaring Ether (level 1) *'Insects' ** 20 Thorn Beetle (level 2) ** 20 Thorn Beetle Queen (level 2) ** 20 Ghosteater Beetle (level 2) *'Incubus' ** 20 Bloodbath Incubus (level 2) ** 20 Bloodthirst Incubus (level 2) ** 20 Cryptwing Incubus (level 2) *'Jellies' ** 20 Aggressive Ooze (level 1) ** 20 Earthbound Ooze (level 1) ** 20 Ominous Ooze (level 1) *'Skelk' ** 24 Skelk Corrupter (level 1) ** 24 Skelk Slasher (level 1) *'Spiders' ** 14 Spider (levels 1 and 2) ** 20-24 Needling Lavastrider (levels 1 and 2) ** 24 Venomweaver (levels 1 and 2) ** 24 Lifeweaver (levels 1 and 2) ** 24 Painweaver (levels 1 and 2) ** 24 Bloodweaver (levels 1 and 2) *'Others' ** 10 Fungal Spore (level 1) ** 15 Parasitic Growth (level 1) ** 20 Flame Guardian (level 2) ** 20 Cave Aloe (level 1) ** 20 Corrupted Aloe (level 1) Bosses * 28 Lok The Mischievous (level 1) (Savannah Heat) * 28 Brood Weaver (level 1) (Crippling Shot) * 26 Spider Matriarch (levels 1 and 2) (Stunning Strike) Boss-like foes * 29 Arachni (level 2) Rewards *Unique Items obtainable from the end chest: ** Aracni's Scythe ** Aracni's Longbow ** Aracni's Staff Notes *You need the quest Scrambled Reinforcements in order to fully explore the dungeon. *The end boss is Arachni. When defeated an Aracni's Spoils spawns. There might be a spelling error in the chest name, as the minimap and the boss both show Arachni in the name. (see also: Aracni's Longbow) *AoE damage is extremely useful against the large groups of low level spiders. *It is useful to the party if you light the eggs one at a time due to a spawn of spiders per group of eggs. Also on the fourth group of eggs the spawn of spiders is delayed. * Blinding skills, or skills such as Price of Failure, Reckless Haste, and Spiteful Spirit make the final boss battle much easier. The damage from Arachni comes from Barrage. *Minion Masters are extremely useful, as they are very efficient in killing the many weaker mobs. There are enough corpses to easily support two Minion Masters. Consider using a Curses Necromancer with Barbs and Mark of Pain to boost the damage output considerably. *Killing the Flame Guardian on level 2 disables the Fire traps. *It is very important to complete the quest objectives on the first floor before moving on, as you cannot go back. Two of the Spider Matriarchs are on the first floor. *When using Light of Deldrimor you can uncover a secret switch at the end of the room occupied by Lok The Mischievous which opens a secret area which may be entered on the south side of the same room. Be prepared: this "hidden" room is massive, much larger than the actual dungeon itself. As well as completely empty except for a Deldrimor Ghost located just inside the entrance. The rest of the "hidden" room is a composite map made up of other dungeons, mostly The Flame Cathedral, which take a long time to explore. All of the rooms look amazing and make perfect screen shots since there is no worry of interruption by enemies of any sort. *When using Light of Deldrimor on the second level you can open the door near the area map by hitting the switch in the nearby room filled with incubi. You can also use it to find a Dwarven Ghost ally and two hidden treasures by using Light of Deldrimor in the water filled with coffins. Trivia *The quest has references to the movie Aliens, the second movie of the Alien series: **You will lead 3 Asura named Commander Hixx, Hudd, and Vask who derive their names from the Aliens characters Hicks, Hudson, and Vasquez. **The quest requires burning spider eggs. This relates to the movie when Ripley burned down the Xenomorph eggs with a flame thrower to enrage the queen alien. Category:Dungeons (Eye of the North)